Think Of Me
by cacamilis
Summary: ONESHOT. Written for "Challenge Within The Other Challenges" over on CCOAC. Post 7x24 "Hit & Run". Emily says goodbye to JJ before leaving for the Interpol job in London.


**A/N: So, I signed up for the "Challenge Within The Other Challenges" over on Chit Chat On Author's Corner, and after watching the season finale (which only aired last night in Ireland) I got this little idea that fit in with my prompts. This fic is pretty much entirely different from anything I've ever even thought of writing, so I'm not sure about it. But still, I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review? :)**

**Assigned characters: Emily/JJ.**

**Assigned prompts: the sound of kids playing, fresh green grass.**

"_**All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves." – Amelia Barr.**_

Emily Prentiss walked slowly through the wrought iron gate, her heart heavy.

She continued up the short pathway between well manicured lawns of fresh green grass, barely noticing her surroundings.

As she ascended the grey stone steps, the front door of the house she stood before flew open.

Standing in the threshold of the white door, was the one person she had left to say goodbye to.

She smiled wanly, feeling guilty for the sadness visible in JJ's expressive blue eyes.

Wordlessly, JJ stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her.

They sat down on the sun warmed steps, each with a lot to say, but neither quite knowing where to begin.

Patience had never been one of her strong suits, and Emily broke the silence. "How was your honeymoon? I heard Rossi lent you his lake house."

She heard JJ inhale slowly before answering. "Yeah, he did. It was beautiful. We took Henry kayaking, he loved it up there." JJ hesitated glumly. "Em, why didn't you tell me you were leaving? There was no cell signal by the lake, and I had to find out just last night from a text Garcia sent me."

She had expected accusations, but the hurt in JJ's voice was ten times worse. "I didn't want to say anything at your wedding; it just wasn't the right time. That was your night, and I felt like I'd have been intruding if I'd mentioned my decision to leave. I tried to call you while you were at the lake house, but my phone couldn't connect. They wanted me in London last week, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

JJ sighed. "I understand why you didn't tell me... I'm not angry, but why do you have to go?"

She turned to Emily, her eyes filled with confusion and resignation.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, searching for words. "I have to do what's best for me. Although I know it's selfish, it's just one of those situations where I have to follow my gut. I've spent the last five years in DC, and I've been happier than I ever was before, and now it's time for me to go. I'll miss you and everyone from the BAU so much, but there are too many bad memories from what happened with Doyle here. I'm sad to leave, but I think it'll also benefit the team."

"How could this possibly be good for the team?"

"I used to be able to look around and know that what I did was helping people, and saving innocent lives every day. But now, when I step back and take a look at my life, I don't see that anymore. I feel like I don't add anything to the team anymore because I just don't have anything more to give, so when I was offered the job at Interpol, I took it. I honestly think that I can do a lot more good there."

JJ nodded, sucking air in loudly through her nose and pursing her lips to hold back the unshed tears in her eyes. "How much longer are you in town for?"

"I booked a taxi to pick me up and take me to the airport in ten minutes."

Her face crumpled. "You're leaving so soon?"

"The post is only available to me if I get there before tomorrow and the last flight out leaves in two hours. So, this is it."

Helpless to stop it, JJ felt hot tears leaking from her eyes.

"Jayje, I know we won't see each other much, but I'm only moving abroad. It's not like after the Doyle incident, I'll be able to fly back for Henry's birthdays and Christmas, and you can come and visit me."

Emily pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman as she began to sob.

"I don't want you to go." JJ whispered between wracking sobs.

"I know that, but I need time to step back and think. I'm sorry." She squeezed tighter for a moment, and released her best friend.

She looked straight into JJ's watery blue eyes, and realised how much she would truly miss her. "I want you to promise me that whenever you think of me, you won't think of how I'm not around anymore. I want you to think of the times we spent on my couch watching sappy movies and eating pizza, and shopping with Garcia, and having 3AM conversations on cases."

Her words only intensified JJ's sobs to the point where she could do no more than nod profusely, and throw her arms around the other woman once more.

They remained like that for an immeasurable moment, until the sound of kids playing was interrupted by a car pulling to the kerb.

She reluctantly pulled back, and stood up.

"Bye, Em." JJ swiped under her eyes and tried to smile. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"I'll call you from London." Emily squeezed JJ's hand one last time, and released it. "I love you, Jayje, thanks for everything."

She walked back down the path to the waiting taxi, turning back to wave at her best friend one more time.

She got into the taxi, and was surprised when the driver smiled kindly and handed her a box of tissues. She hadn't noticed the tears trickling down her face.

She took one and wiped her streaming eyes, and smiled gratefully at him. "Dulles international airport, please."

He nodded and pulled away from the kerb.

Watching the buildings pass by, she realised that this chapter of her life was coming to a close, but the people she had come to love as her family would remain with her, always.


End file.
